


Peraltiago oneshots

by Abitconcerning



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: AU, Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Sexual Assault, Dark, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I will update but do not expect a schedule lol, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Oneshot, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Past Abuse, Peraltiago, Sexual Assault, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, comment ideas, is this too many angst hashtags, please, prompts, this is really gonna kill me lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28774380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abitconcerning/pseuds/Abitconcerning
Summary: I'm going to be writing some one shots until I have time to start a bigger work again.  Comment your ideas on chapter one and I will write a one shot or possibly a two parter on it ;)I'm open to most prompts and ships with a few exceptions. But I obviously have a peraltiago preference.(I love angst so if you have a dark idea you don't think you will be able to find on ao3 just comment it and I will probably give it a go)
Relationships: Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	1. Prompts and rules

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings will be in the description and notes before each story

Hello. If you have any ideas for a oneshot (or 2 to 3 part story) please comment it here! But please ensure that it follows these rules:

_**RULES** _

  * No pedophilia/underage pairings 
  * No smut
  * I won't write a romance between Holt and Jake (sorry if this is your ship, but I just find it uncomfortable)



**_THINGS I WILL WRITE_ **

  * Peraltiago (of course)
  * Most ships from the show 
  * I will write abuse or graphic violence but for angst purposes NOT smut/kink
  * sexual assault 
  * hurt/comfort (the more the better)
  * character death
  * mental health problems and illnesses
  * Dark storylines in general with a few exceptions



Trigger warnings will be included in the before notes of every one shot and in the tags of the story so don't worry.

_**PROMPTS** _

In _italics_ means in the works. In **Bold** means accepted, underlined means unsure but will be accepted if there are more requests for it and ~~this means posted~~

  * ~~_"could you write an angsty one shot on amy running into her old captain from the 64 and him trying to make another move on her forcefully but jake somehow gets in time to save her or something like that?"_~~



  * _"Yes I would love to read your oneshots!! As much as I loved this angsty dramatic fic I would love to read your happy peraltiago fluff if you want to write that?? Haha but seriously anything is great!"_



  * _"Oooh I’m bad at ideas tbh. Maybe Amy getting jealous and Jake comforting her? Or maybe Amy running into the captain that assaulted her? Sometime like that if you want angst lol" (I really like this idea and may do another one which is why there's 2 of the same idea)_



  * _"Heyyyyyy I absolutely love this fic and love you’re writing!! I’m not picky but I would love maybe jake reassuring an insecure Amy :))))"_



  * **"Jake getting into a car accident, but it turns out it was a revenge, then an investigation on who did it (whole 99 is very involved ofc)"**



  * **Maybe something to do with Amy being claustrophobic and being anxious.  
**



Also, if you like any of these fics or angsty fics in general, please check out some of my earlier works. I have 2 fics on b99 and a t100 fit as well :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt: 
> 
> "could you write an angsty one shot on amy running into her old captain from the 64 and him trying to make another move on her forcefully but jake somehow gets in time to save her or something like that?"
> 
> I really like this idea and I have actually gotten a few requests to do something along these lines so I might write another version later on :)
> 
> TW sexual assault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding another TW for safety.
> 
> Please read with caution if you are effected by talk of sexual assault or rape themes

The warm afternoon sun had begun to drip into darkness.

It was the beginning of September and the lazy Summer days had melted into the familiar cool breeze of Autumn. The golden sunlight still covered the city in its honey glow, but lacked the heat of previous weeks. It sparked off the dew of rusted leaves while they still grasped to the thinning stems of August trees.

Amy, as always, struggled with the Autumn chill. She coated herself in layers of woollen jumpers at night and always had a hot water bottle in her bed to scare off even the idea of being cold. Jake would secretly struggle with the opposite problem, and find himself close to overheating every night sleeping next to the ball of heat Amy became while she softly dozed off. But he would never tell her, he knew she would become so worried with making him comfortable that she would neglect herself and somehow end up with pneumonia. And anyway, he was getting used to it now.

And that's why she had that damn coat. The faded dark red jacket had been a barricade against the cold weather, it fell just below the knee and looked comically bulky when zipped all the way up her neck, hood drooping over her forehead and threatened to slip over her eyes .Jake jokingly groaned any time she pulled it out, saying he felt like he was watching her prepare for the ice-age, not walk to work.

She didn't know what she was going to do with it now. It hung limply in her arms, swaddling her like a blanket rather than being worn around her shoulders.

Amy pulled it up to her nose, wishing she could let it swallow her, she would sink into the depths of its worn ruby pockets, soft fabric engulfing her fully. Hidden from the world. Cozy and secluded. 

But then, peering out from the car window, Amy could see the front door close. She quickly snapped her eyes from the outside world to focus on her breath fogging up the glass. The twirls of her breath licking at the pane, casting shadows in the form of translucent film, quickly blocking the entirety of the outside world from her sight. But the distraction was short lived. Jake opened the car down and sat down, shaking the car with the way he carelessly threw his body down on the seat. Drops of rain ran from his hair down his jaw and he let the streaks fall below his collar without acknowledgment.

His breathing was deep but fast, like he had just ran a marathon. Maybe not physically, but his brain was running in circles, desperately chasing down a way to start this conversation, to do what he was supposed to do. It was just out of his grasp, an escape from his flimsy attempt of comfort. Maybe if he caught it he could make it all better, save them both from their own thoughts. But the silence was too much for them both now, and Amy was hiding from him. He turned to her and started to speak.

The party was Terry's idea. Jake and Boyle had cracked a seemingly unsolvable case. Managing to link one new drug, 4 robberies, and 3 murders all back to one gang. The gang was so new that it had barely been recognised as a threat before being shut down. But the expectation of problems they would create for the NYPD was so high that Jake and Charles recieved a staggering amount of praise. Holt agreed to host as he was the only person with a house big enough to hold the plethora of officers who would be in attendance.

Jake tried to play it off as though it was no big deal, just another day in the life of a cop; but Amy could sense his pride. It was the biggest win of his career so far. 

Maybe that's why she feels so guilty now, she ruined his big night. 

Amy had pulled on a green dress, seaweed emerald silk that lazily hung off her body and Jake had thew on his best suit. A crisp black blazer and soft white shirt. Amy had smirked when she saw him, she didn't hate his normally plaid look, but suits make any man more attractive.

"Amy, what are you- are you joking me?" Jake was half out the door, keys in hand when he turned to see if Amy was behind him only to be greeted by the sight of her pulling on that coat.

"What?" she flicked her hair out from beneath the coat, "It's September, I'm not freezing my ass off,"

Jake laughed in disbelief, "It's five minutes to the car, which I have heated already by the way, then we will be maximum 30 seconds from the car to Holt's door. Why on earth would you need a coat?"

"Are you saying this coat doesn't complete the look?" She cocked her head, smiling, sarcasm dripping from her lips "I think it looks sexy,"

He bit the inside of his cheek, grinning, "You're unbelievable,"

"Mhm," and with that she walked confidently out the door.

The party was bustling, in full swing from the moment they walked through the door and still going strong hours later. Excitement fluttered through the halls, with every clack of a heel and clink of a glass the energy was electric.

Amy looked on from the sides, she was never a party person but enjoyed watching the people. The way they would flurry from room to room, desperate to introduce themselves to everyone or simply to be in the presence of new exciting people. Others would sink into a chair with a drink and settle with whoever was closest, usually the most at ease, they would call people towards them with their easygoing face. Each breath emitting some sort of toxically addicting fume that would make people abandon the party to be in their presence. A modern day siren. Amy usually noticed about 3 of these people per party, around one for every room. Then there were people like her, they would cast shadows with their nervous energy, a way to create a safe place to go unnoticed, in the dark yet seeing the light of everyone else. Not exactly off-putting but not a magnet either. They would normally be left alone, and happy to be too. Amy could find countless numbers of these people. Almost everyone falls into it to some degree.

Of course, this was a work party. Not a nightclub or NY bar. And it was in _Holt's_ house. But that didn't mean that people weren't getting black out drunk and making a mess. After 11 all the reporters were gone and interviews were done, leading the respectable work meeting to turn a little hazy, a fog of alcohol descended on the party. Leaving people feeling particularly rambunctious. Unlucky for them, Holt started to throw people out. The crowd was thinning and so was the mood. Like pulling a thread, the party was being needled down to nothing.

It was around 3am when Amy started feeling like maybe she would have to drag Jake away from centre stage. Always had another story to tell or joke to cackle about, Jake was the heart of it all. She also thought that maybe by pulling him away she would induce everyone else to go home too. She had noticed Holt's tired expression and wincing irritation at every new song that played. He wouldn't be the one to pull the plug, so she would.

"Jake?" Amy inserted herself into the circle of people, feeling immediately uncomfortable, "I'm feeling a little tired-'

"Amy! Hey!" Jake was clearly a little tipsy, he had a plaster grin but didn't look like he was really drunk. Amy was a little surprised, "Where have you been?"

"Just talking to thee guys!" he hung around and wrapped his arms around one of the bystanders, "Best people you'll ever meet! Amy! Let's invite them back to our apartment!"

"Maybe another time,"

After wrestling him out of the crowd Amy was able to instruct him to the car to wait for her while she said goodbye and got her coat. Alone. 

And when she reached for the coat she was alone. And she was alone when he grabbed it out of her grasping hands, smiling at her from above. Alone.

"Amy Santiago, well I never," His voice was raspy, throat coated with thick layers of tobacco smoke she could smell wafting from his mouth. Pungent.

She didn't speak, not out of fear, but a cool sadness that dripped from his gaze. As his eyes unceremoniously traced her figure, she could feel her fingernails nervously run red lines into her palms. She half hoped to draw blood and excuse herself, but sadly the skin didn't break.

"How long has it been-?"

She interrupted, "I don't know," Amy straightened her back and swept her hands down her sides, wiping away the cobwebs he had left, or at least trying to, "I'm actually on my way out, so if you could just-"

"Always somewhere to be, classic Santiago," He didn't move, "Actually, I have something I would like to talk to you about,"

She inhaled, it was fine. All fine. 

"What is it?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to talk about it in there," he gestured to the living room Holt had sectioned off to keep safe from the party, "Away from prying eyes, you know?"

"Sir, I would feel more comfortable out here..." she trailed off, painfully aware of him starring at her.

His smirk deepened, "Just a moment of your time," and dragged her into the room.

Jake groaned to himself. He was exhausted and Amy had pulled him away from the party just to leave him hanging in the car. It was so unfair. So... unlike her. Amy was nothing if not punctual. So what was taking so long? 

'God's sake, Amy," and he pulled the car door open, heading back inside.

"Sit down, Santiago," He threw himself down on the sofa and patted the spot beside him. His arms were wide and covered the edges of the sofa, curling around the frame like a poison vine.

She took a moment too long hesitating.

"Oh come on, Amy! I don't have all day," his voice was sharp and punctured the bubble she was in, the futile attempt at protection. She winced and sat down, cursing herself inside her mind.

He chuckled at her and went on, "So, we've missed you at the precinct, it was such a surprise to us all when you left, especially me. I really enjoyed being your mentor,"

She stiffened.

"I was hoping I could convince you to come back-"

"No, I am happy at the 99," she was clear and dry, leaving no room for misinterpretation.

He was taken aback for a moment and the silence slipped between them before he crawled back to pounce again, "You can't be that happy, we had some good times, didn't we?"

And his hand slipped onto her knee, alone.

"Hey Cap, you seen Ames?" Jake had stumbled into the kitchen, expecting to see Amy deep in conversation with Holt about pens or something.

"Cap _tain_. And yes, she said goodbye ten minutes ago. I thought she left..."

The tone changed. Jake bit the inside of his lip, "I'm sure she's just talking to someone and got distracted,"

Holt nodded slowly, "Yes, of course,"

Amy spiralled the moment it hit her, the meteorite of his hand on her knee. It sent her out of orbit, helplessly grasping at anything to bring her back, bright lights like stars burning her eyes. Her ears were whistling, blocking her from any sense of the situation around her, Amy's entire body trying to hide her from it all. But she tried to come out of it all. To disillusion herself.

So she moved to brush his hand away.

"Her coat, it's - it's gone. Did she leave? Where would she have gone?" the panic was sneaking into his voice, slowly tiptoeing around the edges until it sat central stage, fully in control.

She didn't expect him to grab her wrist, his skin was ragged and it burned against her.

"Come on, don't be like that. I thought you were over the dramatics,"

"Don't touch me," she tried to flick him off but his grip was steadfast.

He laughed, a loud callous sound that struck her ears like a drum, "I know you like the attention, Amy. Stop playing with me like that."

That was the point. Where the tears burst from her eyes and she just couldn't play the charade of being okay anymore. And why should she for him? And she brought all her strength forward to pull herself upwards and off the sofa, expecting the rush of freedom as his grip disappears from her wrist. But it doesn't. 

"What are you doing," he was getting annoyed now. And he reached over her with his free hand

And all alone she feels him push her back down on the sofa.

"Stop!" her voice is coarse and raw, "Why are you doing this?" Amy's face is soaked in tears now, and the red blush of desperation has spread like a stain.

He says nothing, still pressing her down, contemplating something.

So she takes the opportunity. Her nails come down hard on his face, scraping little dents into the skin, blood rushing forward and he cries out. But doesn't release her. His grip tightens on her.

"What was that?' Jake looked at the closed living room door.

He bends her wrist at such an angle that she falls forward off the sofa, "Stupid bitch, you... you attention seeking slut!"

She calls out in pain, feeling the tendons pushed to their limit, bones close to snapping, bruises just waiting to blossom across her hand.

"Amy?" 

Suddenly sober, Jake doesn't even take in the scene. He throws himself into the room, almost running towards them though only a few steps away. Jake's anger, or perhaps only his presence scared the man into releasing Amy's wrist. She gasped in relief and sunk further down on her knees. Grasping her bruising wrist with her other hand and hid her cries behind it. Head bent over with tears dripping onto her hand, running tangles through her fingers.

Trying to keep calm, Jake stood still. Towering over the coward who's eyes contact even trembled now. The man who did... _this._ But he had to prioritise.

"Amy?" his voice was soft, but unravelling with emotion. He helped her to her feet and watched her leave the room. Shakily, she grabbed the coat abandoned on the floor. She wouldn't look at him, wouldn't even mutter a word in his direction. He could see it in her frame, she felt humiliated. Amy had tried so hard to move on from all of this, from _him._ Even now she doubts herself, if she imagined it all, if she made a fuss over nothing. He knew she couldn't see the situation with her normally logical mind, it was too close to herself. Jake hated it, she gaslit herself. Though he was sure he could find the root of her self manipulation a few feet in front of him now.

A sickening feeling settled over his head, everything moved too quietly. Far too muffled. Something needed to be broken, to cut through this silent veil. The door closed behind Amy with a click.

"You bastard," he whispered.

The silence hung for another moment. Painfully coating the room, suffocating them both.

The bastard moved his head away, not able to bare the eye contact a moment longer. And it set Jake off.

He made to grab him but stopped an inch from his face, not able to savour the fear he was causing. 

"I won't touch you. Not for any moral reason, I would inflict anything I could on you if I wanted, and I want to, but," he found the words, "I don't want to give you anything, you fucker, if I could remove you from her life I would. But I can't. So we'll settle for the next best thing. I hope your lawyers ready."

He wanted to punch him, to knock the lights out of his thick skull. Oh god how he wished he could even threaten him, to pull back his fist as though to attack and mock the son of a bitch when he flinched. But he couldn't, this revenge fantasy was outdated, and the law didn't favour vigilantes.

On the way out Jake told Holt. No details, he could save Amy from that at least. He hoped Holt would tell him he was an idiot and he should go back in there to rain hell down on the man. But he just swallowed and nodded along, then said,

"You were right to leave him. I'll escort him out once you and Amy have gone. Tell her to take a few days-"

"She won't do that."

"I know, but she needs to. You do too,"

So here they are. Listening to the rain echo off the metal car roof. The air between them muddy with emotion.

Amy felt it all, the fear, the embarrassment, the shame. It all morphed into one thing, one person. And his fat fingers gripped her heart, he squeezed it, making it pump her blood, contaminated with her terror, around her body, too fast. Far too fast. It jolted her arms and legs, forcing them to shake. Shake as though she was freezing. Left to the cold, abandoned. But _he_ wouldn't let her go. She would rather be completely alone than let him in her mind a second more.

And so when Jake said

"Amy-" his voice overflowing with concern. He wasterrified for her. And she couldn't cope with that. She just burst into tears all over again.

Jittery, gasping tears. 

Jake's eyes widened, he reached over to try and hold her but paused. His hand suspended in the air, suddenly unsure. And Amy saw the apprehension, and she cursed the man who caused it all for making Jake scared that _he_ was the bad guy. She pressed her eyes shut a moment before grabbing Jake's hand and pulling herself into him.

"It's okay," Her voice was muffled against his shirt, "Really, I'm fine,"

His arms tightened around her and he kissed the top of her head. Fully wrapping himself around her and shielding her from the cool Autumn night.

"I know," he whispered, "I'm going to keep you safe, okay? Never forget that,"

Eventually, her breathing slowed and she could sink into his chest. Amy felt the grip on her heart lessen. She wasn't afraid. She wasn't alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have very mixed feeling about this... it took me far too long to make but I'm not quite happy with it. Anyway, I hope that wasn't an awful first attempt at a one shot


End file.
